


You Don’t Remember Me Do You?

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, not my idea just borrowing to write an ending.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: my ending for the parent post that inspired this little one shot.





	You Don’t Remember Me Do You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you don’t remember me do you?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360867) by isortoffoundmyself. 



> Would recommend seeing the inspiration post beforehand just to get what's going on.

"I'm sorry I really truly am but I just…I don't remember any of this." Ruby says being as gentle as she possibly can with the cute brunette sitting across from her. She has tried to remember the moments Dorothy had told her about. But then again, the wolf was positive that she'd remember carrying a beautiful woman on her back as they were being chased down by flying monkeys if what her supposed 'true love' was telling her really did happen or at the very least she would have remembered being in the Underworld like Snow had been telling her she'd been. Even Henry showing her the newest pages from his book that all but laid out the events she was supposed to remember didn’t give the confused wolf any new flashes of memories.

Yet even when she tried to hide it by dropping her eyes to the table top Red could see the same brokenhearted look clouding those chocolate colored eyes as she had the day she’d pushed her away asking how they knew each other after Dorothy had all but thrown herself into the startled wolf's arms half crying half scolding the puzzled woman for scaring her in just disappearing on her for months on end.

Dorothy used every shred of dignity she could muster not to break down as she felt the last little fragments of hope she'd been clinging to since first seeing her true love again was swept away inside of her faster than any cyclone she'd ever seen leaving only heartbreaking pain behind. "Alright." She whispered inwardly cringing when her voice cracked without her meaning it to as she got to her feet. "I just get out of your hair." She promised not looking at the pained expression Granny was sending her when the older woman noticed the pack Dorothy was now swinging over her shoulder as she headed toward the door.

Blinking back tears of her own Dorothy just shook her head not wanting to prolong her stay any longer now she knew there was nothing she could say or do that would somehow give Ruby her memories of their time together. She wasn't about to force her company on the young wolf day after day anymore just hoping that she'd remember.

The magic blocking her memories was just too strong. So strong that not even true love could break it.

_One last look._

Dorothy determined unable to make herself move beyond the diner doorway when she heard Ruby's sympathetic whimper behind her feeling the waitress's eyes on her retreating back even as she went back to her job of bussing tables before any more customers showed up.

"I'll see you around…. Wolfie," Dorothy said her breaking voice louder in the quiet eatery before pushing the door open and hurrying out into the graying sky.

"Wolfie?" Ruby repeated curiously testing the pet name out on her tongue as the smallest hit of recognition washed over her as the young hero raced down the sidewalk now free to let her tears fall now she could hide them in the falling rain.

Ruby growled under her breath as she repeated the nickname again making her heart flutter more in her chest the longer she whispered it to herself racking her haze filled brain as to why the title held such heart-warming power over her.

In all their talks Dorothy had never called her that before today.

* * *

 

Her prey had made it a full two streets over when she'd finally managed to track her in the sheeting rain. "Hey." She called again putting on a burst of speed when it was obvious Dorothy wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. "Will you at last slow down?" the werewolf wondered keeping as close as she could to the retreating woman.

Ruby growled feeling the chilly bite of the rain setting in as she turned down a side ally finally deciding to put an end to this wet chase of theirs. Besides for being her true love this woman really didn't know that it was useless to try and outrun a wolf, especially when said wolf was chasing someone down in her own territory.

"For God sake, Kansas stop running from me," Ruby growled stepping out of the shadows and into her path just as Dorothy rounded the corner into the space that now held the rebuilt park and at its center the towering structure of what everyone in town unconsciously agrees on as 'the castle'.

"What do you want me to do? You don't rem…." Dorothy started grudgingly allowing her wolf to lead her over to the cover of the turreted jungle gym and out of the rain. "Wait…what did you call me?"

Red felt a little blushing smile spreading across her lips at the puzzled look her companion was giving her. "Well, I do think it's only fair if you get a nickname too since you've already given me one." Red pointed out her eyes on the rain but feeling that pull of recognition again deep inside her as she spoke. "You want to call me Wolfie then I get to call you Kansas."

"You remember?" Dorothy asked still struggling to keep from hoping just to have it all snatched away again. A feeling she was fast sinking back into as Red shook her head "No it's still a blank but it just seems right to call you that. It just fits you so well that I can't really describe it." The werewolf shrugged busying herself with wringing out the water from the bottom of her shirt rather than meeting Dorothy's eyes.

"Alright, Wolfie. Kansas it is." Dorothy hiccupped echoing her own words from the night her life had changed for the better all those months ago.

Ruby's head tilted ever so slightly to one side at the whispered acceptance wondering why she felt another wave of Deja vu as she busied herself in sitting down on the driest part of the playset she could find as the rain changed blowing at from the sides instead of simple downward sprays thinking it would be better to just wait out the rain instead of running back into it and risk Dorothy getting sick.

"You can sit close to me if you want to." Red offered picking up on Dorothy's chattering teeth as the rain-soaked woman paced beside her. "I tend to…."

"You're warmer than normal people cause you're a wolf." Dorothy finished remembering more than one occasion in their months together where that treat had come in very handy. Some parts of Oz had been cold places to visit even with the comforts of inns and barns to stay in but neither woman had minded the cold much. Not when it meant that cuddling and bed sharing snuggling both with and (only in the slightest of times) without clothes were vital to lasting the night.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded still following Dorothy's movements when the stubborn woman just kept pacing rather than giving in to the want to just sit down and cuddle up with the woman she loved. "Rains here last a while so you might as well get comfortable." Red told her patting the semi-dry spot beside her without looking up into what she knew was a defeated pouting expression.

"I won't bite." Red promised when Dorothy finally did fold herself down beside her all be it still as far away as she could be and still be dry. "I'd prefer if you did." Dorothy whispered knowing full well that Ruby could hear her scooting over just close enough to feel the sleeve of Ruby's shirt brushing against her arm.

"Alright then." Ruby answered annoyance clear in her voice as she scooped the other woman up pulling her into her lap and locking her arms around her pinning Dorothy's arms against her sides while Ruby's chin nestled against her shoulder as the wolf molded herself around the now trapped woman on her lap. "Growl." Red hummed in smug triumph pressing her face against the hollow of Dorothy's neck when she felt the human woman relax against her hold.

"Did you really just say the word growl?" Dorothy laughed unable to resist snuggling back against her wolf's chest even if she didn't fully remember their time together. The sound of falling rain against a roof always made her so sleepy and she just felt so safe wrapped up in the warmth of Red's embrace.

"Yes, I did." Ruby agreed inhaling more of Dorothy's rain mixed hair.

"You still be here when I wake up this time?" Dorothy yawned pillowing her head back against Red's shoulder. "I always will." Ruby vowed pulling a rolled up blue cloak from the bag Dorothy had been carrying and covering the dozing woman with it all with one hand.

"I love you Wolfie." Dorothy whispered already half asleep as her hands fisted tighter around Ruby's shirt holding her closer as she struggled against her tiredness.

"I love you too Kansas." Ruby answered using the tingling warmth from feeling Dorothy's lips pressing against the hollow of her throat to make the words true as Dorothy drifted to sleep in her arms hoping more than ever that she could remember more of the time they'd spent together other than just the things Dorothy had told her trying to spark something in the wolf's clouded memory.

"I am trying." Ruby promised rocking the now sleeping Dorothy as she watched the rain storm "I'm trying to come back to you."


End file.
